Hildegard
Hildegard is a lone lucario who is wandering the wild in search of powerful fighters to add to her aura. She used to be a trainer's pokemon and has great knowledge of city life. She wishes to bring her trainer back to life through the consumption of massive amounts of aura, under the direction of Ingrid. Even though she has eventually stopped following Ingrid, Hilde is still as determined as ever in her quest for aura. Story Beginning Hildegard was a trainer's pokemon from the day she hatched. The little riolu broke out of her egg in the room of her trainer, who was a child during this time. Hilde grew up with a strong penchant for fighting, common for her kind. Her trainer grew along with her, always having Hildegard with him. She was rarely put into a pokeball and grew accustomed to human civilization, even learning a bit of human language. As she grew older, she was eventually taken to a martial arts class where she learned how to shape her aura, which had become abnormally powerful for her age and level. It was here she was able to create her first aura blade, as small and feeble as it was. She continued practicing the usage of this ever since that moment, getting better with each passing day. The Lucario's Fame Hilde always had such great potential as a fighter. Training with her master almost every day, she soon evolved into a full-grown lucario. With this evolution, her aura shaping had become even more powerful, and she mastered the use of her aura within weeks. Eventually she would enter tournaments with her master, winning every single one, including those in which she had to fight advantageous types. Hildegard's amazing endurance, her aura shaping, and her prowess in battle has caused her to become famous. The Accident One day as they were training for another tournament, there was an unfortunate accident. Strangely enough, the fatal portions of Hilde's body made contact with her trainer--as they sparred, Hildegard accidentally impaled her master with one of her paw spikes. Even after being taken to a hospital hastily, he succumbed to his wound and passed away. Hildegard, now broken and distraught, fled her master's home, taking his jacket with her and wearing it. The lucario ran into the wilderness, not certain where to go, but distancing herself greatly with humans. In utter shame, she filed down her spikes, a painful process. A New Direction The lucario survived in the wild for months, feasting on other wild pokemon. It was at this time she discovered her ability to absorb others' aura, which would yield most results after she swallowed someone whole and digested them. The feeling of her aura swelling was elating and sometimes the lucario would go on a binge, suffering big stomachaches afterwards. More months would pass before she heard tales of the Witchfox. Thinking she could help Hildegard discover a way to bring her master back, she approached Ingrid in her caves. While Ingrid gave Hildegard hints on how to revive him, she started to use the lucario for her own goals, giving her tasks to hunt down and annihilate another or bring them back to the Witch. Hildegard did her bidding for a while until she was tasked to take down another delphox, Ignatius. Personality Hildegard is a brash and bold lucario, hardened by her training with her master in the past. She is very tough and resolute, seeking to benefit herself, but not entirely ignoring the plight of others. Deep inside she is good, despite what she has done to try bringing her trainer back to life. Hildegard tries to hide her true feelings most of the time behind a tough demeanor. Forte/Skills Her biggest and most notable skill by far is her ability to shape her aura. This does not have to be restricted to her signature aura blades--she can make her aura take up many different forms, proving her a very versatile and powerful fighter. Hildegard can also absorb others' aura and most other types of energy, the strongest form of this being when she swallows and digests a source of the energy. After having been in the wilderness for so long and having eaten many different things, her stomach has grown to have incredible resistance, even being able to keep in advantageous types. It's almost impossible for another to escape her belly (Fleur was one of the few). Apart from her extraordinary aura abilities, Hildegard is in general a fearsome warrior with great resiliency. It's hard to instill fear in her, as she has had to confront many dangerous foes (and bested them all). Trivia * Unlike normal Lucarios, Hilde's colors are more saturated, her fur is a slightly darker shade of blue and her belly/torso area is more yellow then beige. * Hilde's trainer is the only major human character pictured in any of Fid's works. * In her mega form, her spikes on her chest and hands are still filed down. * Aura blade is a completely unique move that does not exist in the pokemon franchise. * Hildegard's name is Germanic in origin and roughly translates to "battle guard". Gallery File:1447032548.problempants hildecape.png|Hilde's old design 1451457256.fidchellvore hildefleur8.png|Hilde (working for Witchfox at the time) stabs Fleur with an aura blade before knocking her out with an aura sphere. 1452832001.fidchellvore hildefleur13.png|Hilde refuses to eat Fleur's children. Hilde Concept.PNG|Hilde's concept art. Hilde Riolu.PNG|Hilde as a Riolu using aura blade for the first time, her trainer in the background. Hilde Blood.PNG|Hilde is mortified at the sight of her trainer's blood on her spike. Hilde Tackles Malgam.PNG|Hilde tackles Malgam after escaping his stomach. Mega Hilde.PNG|Hilde's mega-evolution. Hilde WG.PNG|Hilde after digesting someone and adding their aura to her own. Fleur watches on concerned. 1520730843.fidchellvore_hildequest010.png|Hilde eating her first pokemon in the wild, a caterpie. Hilde backside.jpg|Hilde showing off her Aura blade (and backside). hilde15-005.png|HIlde uses an Aura blade to cut away a string shot before using extreme speed to escape. hilde15-008.png|Hilde uses a bush for stealth. hilde15-012.png|Hilde reenacts her favorite scene from Jaws. hilde15-016.png|Hilde pulls herself out of the water after successfully eating the beedrill. 011.png|Hilde creates a bubble shield with her Aura to protect her from a Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. 013.png|Hilde bullet punches the Pidgeot in the gut. 002.png|Hilde observes several wild pokemon looking for her next quarry. 009.png|Hilde using Extreme Speed and her fetching abilities to catch a pair of Ratattas out of the air. 014.png|Hilde taking a Super Fang from a Raticate. 015.png|Before promptly blasting it in the face, devouring the large rodent shortly afterwards. 021.png|Hilde enjoy a meal of Spearows and their Fearow leader, the last spearow getting quite the view before also being swallowed. Pupper Hilde.jpg|Hilde as a Riolu Hildemega2.png|Hildegard's mega form. Category:Females Category:Pokemon